The Bravest Of Us All
by Pennan Inque
Summary: The X-men Evolution guys discuss who the bravest of them is. Kurt gets called out, but what is he so embarrassed about? KURTTY two-shot. Rated T for testosterone and perv-ish moments
1. Chapter 1

**After watching the X-men movies with my sister, my love for the show I watched as a child, X-men Evolution, was rekindled as had my love for the Kurtty pairing. After reading a few other fanfictions, I decided it was high-time I wrote one too. **

**This is rated for teenage, male hormones and boyish attitude. **

Glasses clinked against each other as the boys in residence of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters laughed and cheered, toasting one another 'round the kitchen table during one of their rare "guy nights". The girls had decided to spend the night bonding by indulging in chocolate and a chick-flick at the cinema, leaving the guys to bask in their over-abundant testosterone. The adults retreated to a different room, not keen on partaking in the teenage shenanigans.

Another round of laughter and clinking erupted as Evan finished his story. Supposedly he had skateboarded through a ring of fire, nailed the delinquent hoodlum that had turned pyromaniac with a sturdy punch and had doused the blaze all single-handedly. There was chuckling, statements of doubt and a few slaps on the back as the young men continued their bravery contest.

Scott grinned, shaking his head. "I can do you one better. A few months ago I was out doing recon when from nowhere I get tackled by a guard. My visor flew off my face and I had to fight the guy with my eyes closed."

There were a few impressed nods, grunts of approval and an affectionate noogie.

"You think that's tough?" Bobby asked haughtily, his chin jutting out arrogantly as he began his round of boasting. "One time I was surrounded by a gang of thirty armed, downtown thugs. I had no weapons. Fought 'em all by myself."

More cynical brush-offs and laughs mingled with some "_psh!"_s and "yeah right"s.

Kurt looked the ice man dead in the eye. "Dat's pretty brave of you, Bobby."

Bobby reclined in his chair, beaming with pride and self-worth as his ego was stroked. "I know."

Kurt smirked as he took a swig of the rootbeer in his hand. "_If_ it's true."

Bobby recoiled and his face contorted into an expression of indignation. "Of _course_ it's true! I'm the bravest out of everyone!"

The guys exchanged amused glances.

"Sure you are," Kurt said sarcastically, earning a number of bemused chuckles from his peers.

"Braver than you at least!" Bobby exclaimed, rising from his chair in a dramatic outburst not unheard of from an embarrassed adolescent. "What have you done?"

The room went silent as eyes turned to Kurt. The German seemed flustered as he avoided eye-contact, floundering for an answer as his face turned purple from the blood rushing to his face.

Bobby smiled triumphantly. "Ha! He's got nothing! And he's getting angry 'cause I called him out. See? Look at the colour on his face! He's boiling with irritation."

"I don't think it's irritation he's boiling with," Jamie said, leaning toward Kurt to get a proper look at his face. "I think he's blushing."

"_Blushing_?" Bobby asked incredulously, creeping closer to Nightcrawler to examine his rosiness. The dodgyness of the eyes, the upturned eyebrows, the tightly-pressed lips pulled back into a sheepish frown -all classic signs of an embarrassed blush. More specifically, the _girl_-_inducing_ embarrassed blush.

Scott smiled. "It's got to be about Kitty."

"Vhat?" Kurt jolted, his denial instincts kicking in.

"He's totally right!" Sam laughed. "Whatever brave thing you did involves Shadowcat!"

Kurt opened his mouth to contradict the statement, but he knew there was no use. He simply ducked his head as his face got hotter.

"Dude!" Evan exclaimed, nudging Kurt brutally with his elbow with over-enthusiastic excitement. "You _have_ to spill the beans!"

"I-I…," Kurt stuttered. He felt like he was in an oven.

"Common, man!"

"Tell us!"

"Spill it!"

"Come on, Kurt!"

"Spill it already!"

Finally Kurt snapped as he gave into the peer pressure. "Alright! Sometimes, vhen Keetty's in the shower, I vatch, okay?"

A pin could have been heard hitting the floor in the silence of the kitchen. Jaws were slack.

"_Dude_," Evan said, flabbergasted, yet obviously impressed.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked.

"Ja."

Bobby folded his arms. "I don't believe you. There's no way you would have the guts."

"But I do!" Kurt protested, his cheeks still aflame.

"Prove it!" Bobby countered. "Describe it."

Kurt could feel the intense gazes of his teammates as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Vell, her shower is ze shape of a baseball diamond: round vith a point so it can fit in ze corner. The class is frosted to obscure ze view, but ze light provides ze perfect silhouette." His eyes closed as he recalled the fond memory, "Ze most radiant shade of peach and gracious curves… Ze basroom is big enough zat I can port in without her noticing. I can't be heard because she likes to play music. She sings too, but ze stereo is loud enough to drown out the off-key notes. Und she dances …. Vhile she shampoos. She moves her hips as her hands move in this hypnotizing way like she's tempting me… oh god! Vat am I saying? Describing my best friend like zat, I'm despicable!" Kurt buried his face in his hands.

The guys looked at each other, conveying the silent agreement within a millisecond. Kurt had it bad for Kitty and it was their job as his friends to help him. He had the raw emotions, but he, ironically, wasn't brave enough. He needed a push.

Eyes fell on Bobby. He was the perfect candidate to spark a match, even if his power was over ice. The boy nodded in understanding before sidling up to Nightcrawler. "Kurt, you have to get us in on this!"

The German snapped his head up to stare at Bobby incredulously. "Vhat?"

"Take us in to watch. We wanna see too!"

"You can't be serious!" Kurt said, clearly appalled.

"What's the problem? You were doing it," Bobby said pointedly.

"Zat's because… I…I blend into ze towels. My blue fur matches ze colour of her towels. Besides, zhere is no room for anozer."

"Okay then, snap us a picture."

"Nein! It's for my eyes only!"

"Whoa, man, do you even hear yourself? You're talking about Kitty like she belongs to you."

"So? I'm her best friend."

"Best friends don't peep on each other while showering."

"I'm a man! Sue me!"

"We're all men. And Kitty's our friend too. So why do you get to be the only one who can watch her shower?"

"Because!"

"Because why? Kitty isn't yours. You can't control what happens around her. What if we wanted to watch? You don't have the right to stop us. You're on the same level as us."

Kurt stood up, growling at Bobby as his temper rose. "Zat's not true!"

Bobby flinched slightly at the hostile tone rising in Kurt, but he didn't back down. He was making progress. "You're her friend, same as us. We all have equal rights. The only way to have the authority to make someone back off a girl is for that someone to be the girl's boyfriend. But you're not her boyfriend, are you?"

Kurt's shoulders slumped. "No, I'm not."

"That's right. Because Kitty's single. But I wonder what would happen if one of us, say _me_ for example, were to ask her out. Than I would have authority over you in her regards. I could make you back down."

A low growl rumbled from Kurt's throat as he got dangerously close to Bobby, snarling. "You wouldn't dare."

Bobby swallowed nervously, mustering up all his courage to retort with an even, unafraid voice as he held the murderous yellow glare in front of him. "Make me."

Kurt flashed his fangs as he roared in Bobby's face. Iceman thought maybe he had gone too far, that Kurt had snapped and that maybe he would kill him, but with a sulfurous cloud of smoke and a _bamf_, Kurt was gone. Bobby's knees gave out and he sunk to the ground. Scott and Evan came to kneel beside him, ready to give him support.

Sam whistled. "That was intense."

Bobby moaned. "Tell me about it."

"Bravery contest over," Evan said. "Bobby wins."

"Maybe," Bobby said as he shakily got to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, letting it out. "But maybe we'll have to wait until the day is over."

**Tada! That came out a little more intense than I had anticipated. And plenty more pervy…**

**Anyway, next half is what happens after Kurt **_**bamf**_**ed. Kurtty shall insue. 3 **

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**KINDNESS is a trait not often found in today's society. RUDE behavior is becoming the norm. YOU can change that. The smallest act of kindness can make a person's day. **

**Take AUTHORS for example. Their entire existence is to please their AUDIENCES. But how are they to know they have succeeded? REVIEWS from their readers, that's how. One small note of ENCOURAGEMENT can lift an author's spirits. **

**That's why I URGE you to leave reviews for the stories you read. Just saying "Great job!" or "I loved it!" can really make an author HAPPY. It doesn't take long, just send a review.**

Sweat clung to the midnight blue fur on Kurt's chest as he swung at another training dummy, catching it square in the jaw. The training program running in the Danger Room registered the hit as a knockout punch and retracted the dummy, replacing it with two more on the left and right. Whirling around with his tail following fluidly in his wake, Kurt delivered two blows to the torso closest to him with a passionate ferocity uncommonly found in the normally goofy Nightcrawler. Had anyone been watching the training session, they would have wondered what had caused the fuzzy, docile mutant to suddenly unleash his wicked wrath upon the contents of the Danger Room, but, as it was, Kurt was alone and unwatched.

He landed an uppercut under another dummy's chin and it was retracted. While the program replaced the fallen dummy, Kurt's mind drifted back to the fight he and Bobby had just had. The blank, expressionless heads of the dummies were beginning to take the shape of Iceman's and the German gave one a punch for good measure. The computer took it back.

Kurt allowed himself a moment to catch his breath, taking deep lungfulls through the mouth as he wiped a drop of perspiration from his forehead. He was so _angry. _Not just at Bobby for the curt words, arrogant attitude and demeaning implications, Kurt realized he was mad at himself too. Not only did he actually have the gull to watch his best friend shower, but he actually thought he had the right to. He knew it was wrong to peep, and he felt guilty for doing it, but when Bobby had started to want the same thing he wanted, he had gone berserk. His protective instincts took over, but he had no right to protect Kitty against her friends, especially when he himself was the main offender.

And then Bobby had to pull _that_ card. Him insinuating that he was pinning for Kitty- _his_- No! Not his!- Kitty… it was enough to bristle his cackles. The thought of _anyone_ dating Kitty made Kurt livid. It had been bad enough with Lance, but Kitty had been adamant on that until she caught him cheating on her. He hadn't deserved her. No one deserved her.

_Especially me_, Kurt thought painfully, striking a dummy down with a distraught kick. _I'm the vorst best friend… vatching Kitty shower, sinking of her vhen I'm nozing but an unholy lecherous, coveting demon. I vant her all to myself. Oh, Gott, I am going to hell._

Thoroughly drained physically and mentally, Kurt decided to call it quits, teleporting to the control room to switch off the training program before _bamf_ing just outside of the kitchen. He peeked around the corner to see if any of the guys were still gathered around the table, but not a soul remained. Relieved that he wouldn't have to face any of his friends -especially Bobby- after his outburst, he padded over to the sink. He ran a cloth under cold water and draped it around his neck, the cold water instantly cooling his hot body as it trickled past his fur to rest on skin. Sighing at the refreshing sensation, he retrieved a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. He guzzled it down and refilled it countless times before he finally realized he had company.

"Goodness, Kurt. You're gunna, like, drink a lake dry if you keep going," Kitty said, smiling from her position by the doorway. Kurt choked in surprise, coughing over the sink in painful gasps.

Kitty rushed to his side. "Like, oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

After a few more heaves, Kurt swallowed and managed to find his, albeit, croaky voice. "Keetty? Vhat are you doing here?"

The brunette frowned. "What? Like, not happy to see me?"

"Nein, nein! It's just, veren't you at ze movies vith ze ozer girls?"

"We got back about ten minutes ago. Where have you been? You look awful."

"Gee thanks," Kurt said sarcastically.

Kitty sent him a look. "You know what I mean. You're coated in sweat."

Kurt glanced down to his bare, wet torso and shrugged. "I vas training."

"Training? Alone? How come?"

"I had some… sings to sort out."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Like, what kind of things?"

"Just some pent up emotion. It is, as you vould say, 'no biggie'."

"I would not say that."

"Ja, you vould. You say zat all ze time."

"That's, like, not what I mean, Kurt. You training off pent up emotion is not 'no biggie'. It's a major biggie!"

Kitty had that look. That concerned friend look that Kurt _knew_ would lead into a questioning period in which she would get him to spill all his darkest secrets. Unfortunately this was one secret he wasn't going to let her dredge up. "It really isn't," he said, removing the cloth from his neck and edging toward the door. "I just vanted to train a bit. Now I sink I'm going to call it a night-"

"Don't even try it, Kurt Wagner!" Kitty said, sliding in front of Kurt to effectively block his escape. "Like, what pent up emotions were you trying to release in training?"

Kurt sighed. "I _really_ don't vant to talk about it."

"I don't care."

"But, Keetty! I'm tired!"

Kitty crossed her arms. "You are not leaving until you tell me what's going on."

"You know I could just port avay."

"And _you_ know I would just follow you. Now spill the beans, Kurt! What's wrong?"

"Fine!" Kurt said, exasperated as he slumped into a chair. He refused to meet her gaze and kept his head down. "I had a fight vith Bobby."

"Really?" she asked, seemingly surprised as she took the seat next to the fuzzy elf. "What over?"

There was no way Kurt was going to willingly tell Kitty the fight was over him watching her shower. He thought of the quickest lie he could. "He took my vatch."

"Your watch?" she looked at him skeptically, her eyes landing on his wrist. "But your watch is still on your wrist."

"Ja," Kurt stumbled. "I got it back. But it still made me angry."

"Mm hmm…" Kitty said, her gaze still suspicious. Suddenly she stood from her chair and strode to the counters, resting her hands on the top as she leaned forward. Female body language for annoyed. Not a good sign. "You know what makes _me_ angry?"

_Definitely_ not good. Kurt cringed internally. "Uh…"

"Liars," Kitty said, twirling to face Kurt with an irked expression. "I, like, hate it when people don't tell me the truth. I hate it when people aren't honest with me." With a few paces, she was back by Kurt's side. "I hate it when my best friend keeps things from me and hides his feelings with lies when all I want to do is help him."

Nightcrawler kept his head down but didn't have the strength to avert his apologetic, yet incredibly guilty, gaze. "How did you know?" he asked sheepily.

"Jean told me," she said testily. "She, like, said she sensed a tense atmosphere coming off the mansion. She connected with Bobby and asked him what had happened."

Kurt gulped. "Vhat… vhat did she tell you?"

"That you and Bobby, like, started fighting after some bravery competition."

"Did she mention vhat my brave sing vas?" Kurt asked, dreading the answer and preparing to teleport away.

"No," Shadowcat said, narrowing her eyes apprehensively. "Why?"

"N-no reason!" he said quickly, ducking his head again.

Slowly, Kitty sidled up next to him, bring her head closer to his as she tried to see his face. "She did, however, like, tell me what your fight was about."

Kurt jumped ramrod straight in terror, effectively displacing the weight on his seat and tipping it over. He scrambled on the floor like a reverse turtle before flipping onto his back so he could see Kitty. "Vhat?" he asked in absolute horror. He was dead. His friendship with _Kitty_ was dead.

The girl in question nodded as she sauntered closer, lowering herself to her hands and knees to be eye-level with the German. "It wasn't about your watch."

"No?"

"No, Kurt," she said, her gaze turning hard at his attempt to deny it. "She said it was about me."

Kurt's face went pale. He was sunk, doomed. He had ruined his relationship with Kitty. She surely hated him now. There was no way out of this. He had to come clean. He had to beg for forgiveness he didn't deserve.

"Why did you lie to me, Kurt?"

He took a deep breath. She hated lies. She hated dishonesty. She didn't want things kept from her. Fine. "I was embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want you to know that I fought with Bobby over you. I didn't want to have to tell you the details."

"What details?"

Another deep breath. _Here goes nozing._ "That I'm a terrible person. That I'm a possessive, peeping, no-good, rotten excuse for a best friend. That I get angry when I think of Bobby -of anyone- hitting on you or asking you out. That I lose my mind when I picture you kissing someone."

"Kurt-" Kitty tried to interrupt, but Kurt had opened a floodgate, and it wasn't going to stop until it had run dry.

"That I'm so frustrated that I'm only a friend and that I have no authority to protect you. That I hate being on the same level as Bobby or any of the other guys. That I want to keep you safe and that I want to have you all to myself and never share you with anyone when I don't have to right to. That I care for you _so_ much but can't seem to tell you-"

The rest of Kurt's words were lost as they were swallowed by Kitty's mouth. She pressed her lips hastily but gently onto Kurt's in the sweetest kiss the boy had ever felt. His mind left him as it floated away from his skull and into a dream-land of fantasy and bliss. He was delusional. This wasn't real. He had hit his head in the Danger Room and was imagining everything. But this wasn't an illusion. Kitty Pryde, the love of his life, was nearly on top of him, kissing him like an angel. Kurt brought his hands to cradle her face tenderly and he eagerly returned the gesture before bringing her nearer to deepen it. His tail happily wandered, trailing her legs, arms and back before settling on her waist and tugging her to lie on his chest. She twirled his hair in her fingers and played with his pointed ears.

Kurt rolled over so he was pinning Kitty to the floor. Their eyes locked and their gazes exchanged a flurry of emotions. Kurt grinned mischievously from on top and ran his tongue over a fang. "Perhaps we should take zis somewhere more private?"

Kitty nodded, her cheeks flushed. "We can talk later."

And with that, their lips met again and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

XXXX

The boys shared sly, ear-to-ear smirks from their position around the corner of the kitchen doorway.

"So, what do you say, guys?" Bobby asked. "Who's the bravest of us all?"

The boys snickered and grinned, casting each other knowing looks. There was no need to state the obvious. The winner was clear.

**Aaaaaaaaaaand it's done!**

**That was fun. ****J I find the heated, intense Kurtty is always the best. I figure there is a lot of passion bubbling inside of those two.**

**There was no real implication as to what Kurt and Kitty disappeared to, nor where. I guess you can fill in the blanks for yourselves- and maybe you could even write what happens after, just make sure you give me credit and let me know if you do! I'd love to read it!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^ READ THE NOTE AT THE TOP ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**


End file.
